This invention relates to system for deploying and retrieving vehicles in water. More particularly, this invention is to a portable launch and recovery system adaptable to different vehicles and platforms.
Currently, launch and recovery of an unmanned undersea vehicle (UUV) into the water from a ship or land-based launch platform relies on considerable manpower and equipment and, consequently, can be dangerous operations. During launch, the elongate, torpedo-shaped UUV is usually so heavy as to require a heavy-duty crane to lift it from the launch platform, carefully move it around until it's over the water, and slowly lower it into the water. Several workmen are needed to operate the crane and man the lines needed to guide the UUV. Even more personnel must be in a small boat in the water to bring the UUV safely into the water, detach the hoist lines, and make sure that the UUV does not impact the launch platform. During recovery, the small boat must come alongside the UUV and its crew must reattach the hoist lines and quickly get out of the way as the crane raises the UUV from the water, rotates it around, and returns it to the platform. Throughout these procedures, many workmen are involved in this hazardous activity and must be closely coordinated to avoid serious injuries and damage to the UUV. Routine adverse conditions of wind and waves add further complications to this dangerous process.
Thus, in accordance with this inventive concept, a need has been recognized in the state of the art for a system for launching and recovering different sized UUVs from different launch platforms with fewer personnel to increase safety and utilize less dangerous equipment.